figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dragonshark/Archive 2
*Archive 1 *Archive 2 }} MARDEK item arrangement On this wiki, how are items arranged? - Chimto 09:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :By equipment type, and then in the order that they appear after they are sorted in-game, though this is probably not consistent among every item page at the moment (although the further division by chapters seems somewhat unnecessary, hmm...). Um, do you still want to reorganize the accessory pages or something? - Dragonshark 23:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Some Small Questions Could you organise all accessories for MARDEK to a single page? And how did you become an administrator? - Chimto 13:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have a strong opinion to whether a single large page for accessories or splitting it into made-up categories will be better. If it's to improve navigation, I'm working on it (or at least, I'll get back to working on it *soon*, probably in a day) so that if you type the name of a specific item in the search box, you'll be automatically redirected to the appropriate section of the item's page, since most people will be searching for a specific item anyway, rather than 'browse'. Anyways, if you still want the accessories pages to be reorganized, you probably should get other people's opinions on it. About becoming an admin, I was promoted by a bureaucrat awhile ago. Do you want to become one or something? I think we have enough active admins for now. - Dragonshark 00:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't want to be an admin currently now. 'Bout the accessories thingy, the split into made-up categories makes browsing through them much harder, while searching for 1 specific item largely remains the same. - Chimto 14:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) In response to your request against Rich Editing I've looked up the preference option you seem to refer to, "Enable Rich Text Editing", but it already seems to be off. Would it be possible for you to elaborate on what error I made that prompted the request? Thank you in advance, and I apologize for any disruption I've caused. Cogitatus 03:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay, that makes sense. Thank you for clarifying. --Cogitatus 12:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Creatplate extension Hello. I'm trying to start a discussion on Talk:Fig Hunter Wiki about createplate: an extension that currently comes into play when creating pages. I would appreciate it if you could read the points I've made, and comment if you have an opinion. --Ryo Sangnoir 17:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ??? ok dragonshark, thanks for the suggestion ill start useing "richer text" oh ya, and thanks for editing the stratagy for the world saviors :) Milesman12 17:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Um hello.You said to log in but it couldnt do it!-Fuzzy2468. Hi Dragonshark. I thank you for your "thanks" (I received your message when I edited Wifetta). Hi again, Dragon! I just wanted to say that I have trouble with doing the minibox= "this user plays Mardek". Please help me! Aimbarn 18:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Aimbarn thanks thanks for the help! Aimbarn 16:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Aimbarn Armour I do know that Righteous Honour is aquired from a chest, but for some reason I DID get it as a drop. :It must be just a bug or something, since Righteous Honour isn't listed in the source code, or in any other place. In any case, I don't think it's significant to be listed as a drop, unless if the bug can be clearly reproduced. - Dragonshark 21:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe you just got it from the guarded chest. -Chimto 06:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::I suppose that could be it. Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Useless page A useless page, proposed for deletion, but didn't get noticed. And should Steele's ATK be listed in his page as a 'vital stat'? - Chimto 03:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Another useless page. - Chimto 08:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to upload image of the Scorpion in CBC. - Chimto 07:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Later today, I suppose. - Dragonshark 15:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) DragonShark, can you help? I think I'm being hacked to do stuff by some noob. -.- Apparently, I'm admin now? Is a hacker doing that? Please help! Bluerabbit78 09:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure about this? This message came almost immediately after 'the hacker' personally attacked me. - Dragonshark 09:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :If there really is a hacker, change your password or something, and then I'll unblock you. - Dragonshark 09:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi Dragonshark, I have a question: When you defeat Qualna in Mardek Chapter 3, what happens? Do you have to save immediately after to use your save file in Chapter 4 or is it still possible to play Chapter 3 for solo arenas and stuff? Wouterboy95 08:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Raider Zero Enemies The falling ceiling spikes in the lvl_2r3 could do with having a separate monster entry, being picky - they don't do a base 30 damage like normal spikes. Probably the bomb things in the kraken battle, too.--Ryo Sangnoir 23:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, the spike wall probably does deserve a separate entry. However, I'm planning on including the Kraken Spawn with the boss's page, when I get around to creating it, since they're treated as bosses in the code. - Dragonshark 00:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Done,plus i already edited a couple of posts,but only decided to join today :) how to defeat the serpent how to free the soul cages how to have a map and light water temple temple and have access to the room fire guardian I have a problem unless Siemek last beat all SOUL CAGE and I can not reproduce the entrance to the fire guardian and has 30lvl SERPENT serpend'lair what gives hurricanes how do I overcome it? I do not know how to have the Legion and to cure man's metal items that you do not have the lifewood FIRE TEMPLE, SERPENT, LAIR and came to the shaman in CRIMSON PEAK where I gave the cake and I have the key Liddle WOODEN not know how to get to the WATER TEMPLE for it would like to thank I have a problem with the record because I UNTEFINED jumps after time and I can not load the game MARDEK problem last after a long time that I have not możan untefined then write unless I find a new crystal what do I do to save? chapter 3 Hello, First off, thank you for fixing the Sapphire entry on the other pages; it didn't even occur to me that it wouldn't propagate from the initial change automatically. Secondly, I receieved an automated message telling me to uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing" on the Editing tab. However, there is no such option. There is an "Enable visual editor (where available)" option; is this what I should uncheck? Thank you for your time, Rudyhenkel 04:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Rudy Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 17:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, sure. - Dragonshark 18:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) CSS Gradients in Opera You should probably add them to the CSS. Opera is one of the main five browsers out there, and this place supports gradients for all of em besides Opera (and IE, but that can't be helped without adding fallback images, which would slow stuff down). --DK 01:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Deliverance spell components I am planning to add skills for Deliverance monsters, and I was thinking it would be interesting to show the components from which each skill is formed. If I did this I would also add it to the spell tomes on the item page. However, some components are used in spells but are not available in-game. I was thinking it would be best to include them on the Spell Components page, so there's something to link to, but change the background colour of their rows in the table to indicate that the component isn't available in-game. Is it possible to do that? - Firecrow91 09:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC)